Aliens
by monkeyhunter
Summary: Reviews! Make reviews! Anyway... Zim captures a Alien but it escapes! Reaking havok on everything it touches! A story of horror and humor beyond humor!
1. Zim and his evilness!

This is a horror story based on Aliens the movie... May have some scenes with violence and a lot of cussing! So children may not want to read. So anyway... Here's my story!  
  
Zim was busy working on his newest and greatest invention to destroy the humans yet! Using subatomic Irken technology he successfully captured and contained a "Alien" drone. Zim: Yes! Finally!!! Species 7932 so called Aliens.... After years and years of plotting! I have finally captured one! Hehehehheahahhahahamauahahahah!!!! Now to unleash it upon the humans! Killing each and everyone making me the dominator of this puny FILTHY excuse of a planet! Now just to calibrate the containment field so it wont wake up... *A loud screaming noise comes from the hall* Gir: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! A new buuuuuuuuudddddyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Can we have a tea party? *Gir jumps on the container and knocks on it* Hi I'm Gir? Wanna be friends? Zim: GIR! Get down from there! Don't Gir! Off!! I command you! Hey get off! Now get off my head! Damn it Gir! Get of the containment holder! You'll wake him! Gir: But I want to be his friend! I and he will have fun fun fun! :D! Zim: No Gir! Bad! He's very dangerous! If he gets out we can all die! Gir: Die? But he's soooooooooooooooo cute! *Zim was getting angry fast* Zim: Out Gir!!! Out I say!!! Gir: But I don't want to! Zim: I think I hear The angry monkey show starting Gir! Gir: MONKEY!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPE! *Gir jumps through the wall to the T.V.* Zim: *sigh* Sometimes I think the tallest don't like me much... *Zim began working on the stasis field and security around the cargo he had* Zim: This err FILTH monkey will kill the humans and make me DOMINATOR of this planet!!! *Gir turned to T.V. On super loud* Zim: Gir! Turn that down!!! *Gir was to busy watching TV.* Zim: Oh no!!! Oh f***!!! *The containment was cracking* Zim: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*The Alien started to move its tail* Zim: Computer! Kill the specimen! Kill it! Don't let it escape!!! *It was too late... The containment broke and the alien burst out of it... And oh ya it was pissed* Zim: Noooooooo!!!! I got to get out of here!!! *The alien lunged at Zim chomping widely at him* *The doors locked a split second after Zim jumped into it, locking the alien inside* Zim: *breathing hard* Computer! Kill anything in containment area 609! *No response* Scaryish huh? CAN U WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?! NO? too bad! 


	2. Gir the legless!

Well here is chapter 2!!!!!!!!! Yea u heard me! Ch2! Wahoo! Lets all celebrate! Well here it is!  
  
Gir was sitting watching TV eating some chips. Zim: *runs through the room out the door screaming* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gir: *stares* hehehe *eats some chicken* mmmmmmmmm *takes out a taco* YUM! (Back in lab) The alien was stuck. Slashing all it could find. Computers, cords, even other experiments. The alien crawled all over the walls looking for an exit. In satisfaction it ripped apart a air vent and climbed in. With its excellent eye sight it illuminates the air vent with its night vision eyes and breaks the ceiling right in front of Gir. Gir: *stares* HI!!!!!!!! *waves* Will you be my friend *alien swiftly leaps up to Gir and attempts a head bite on Gir's head.... But just leaves a big dent* awwwwwwwwww you like me! *Gir attempts a hug, but the alien impales Gir with its tail and slices Gir in half* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LEGS?!?! Were did they go?! *The drone cuts open the door and crawls out for food* (At Dib's House) Dib: *Working on Tak's Ship* Almost....there.... *Ship goes off and a hammer comes out and hits Dib's head* OW!!! AHHHH! GAZ HELP! IT'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!!!! Gaz: *Gaz walks in* your voice is stupid! *throws soda all over Dib and the ship* RRRRRRRRR *walks away* Dib: Hmmmmmmmm grape..... Hmmmmmmmm I tried everything but the ship wont work.... What could be wrong..... *by the way if none of u know... The ship in the garage and the garage is open...* Maybe I should try the manual again... *Takes out a manual called "How to hijack alien ships"* Hmmmmmmmm says here to take the power converter and.... Hit it with a hammer?!?! Ya right... Who comes up with these books? *Dib was so busy working with the ship he didn't see the shadow leaping behind him* *the shadow moved closer and closer* Zim: *poked Dib's back.* Dib stink beast! Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DIB: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: AHHHHHH!!!!! Hey wait..... RRRRRRRRRRR!!! Dib beast! I need your help! Dib: Why should I help you alien scum *takes out a broom* Zim: One of my experiments has escaped on to the earth's surface! Dib: What kind of experiment 0.o Zim: Well it's a....  
  
The end of chapter 2! Wahoooooooo ch3 is soon to come! 


	3. Soda Aliens enemy!

Here is chapter 3!!!!! Cool huh? Huh? HUH?!?!?! *silence* *sniffle* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you ppl r mean! Well *sniffle* here it is! I had a change and heading in a humor story so not much horror!  
  
Zim explains the alien drone and how it almost ate him because of Gir retarded show. (Inside Dib's house) Mr. Membrane: Gaz? Where is your brother? Gaz: Ughhh he's out side playing with Zim again. Mr. Membrane: Again!?!? Sometimes I worry about that child. Always playing with that green child.... *A crash* Gaz: What the.... *The alien bursts through the window and crawls right in front of Gaz* Gaz: Ughhh another on of Dib's friends...... *throws some soda on it* *It screams in horror as it burns its eyes, letting out a fearful scream it jumps on the wall and jumps into Dib's room until there was no sound* Mr. Membrane: *picks up phone and calls police* Police! I would like to report that a tall black child with an unusually shaped head jumped through our window, terrorized my daughter and concealed himself in my crazy son's room! Police: We will be there quickly! What's your address? Mr. Membrane: 1234 Mad scientist road! Police: We'll be there as soon as we can *hangs up* (At home) Gir: *watching T.V.* I really miss my leg.... Hey there it is! *picks it up* YAY!!! I LOVE YOU!!! *eats leg and continues to watch his show on a broken TV* (Back with Dib and Zim) Zim: *heard crash* its here!!! Dib: How do you know that? Zim: Because I saw it jump through your window!!! Dib: Right! Let's get it! Zim: *thinking to self* puny earthling... As soon as I capture that thing again and lock it up. He will be the first to go! Hehehe.... *Dib and Zim rush into Dib's house* Dib: Where did the alien go? Mr. Membrane: Alien? Oh you must mean that crazy black kid with a misshapen head! He jumped into your room screaming... Zim: Oh no! It's started!! We must kill it before it's too late! Dib: What are you talking about? Zim: *grabs Dib and shakes him* THE ALIEN! When separated from there hive.... They morph into queens and make a new hive! It's already too late! We must kill it! *grabs Gaz's Bat" Gaz: *punches Zim and takes the bat from him* that's mine.... Zim: AHHHHHH MY NOSE! PUNY WORM BABY!! You dare hit me ZIM!?!? RULER OF ALL HUMANITY!?!?!? Dib: Shut up and let's go! Zim: Maybe you're right.... *thinking to self* Says shut up to me?! Oh how I hate him! *Gaz, Dib, and Zim dashed up to Dib's darkened room* *As they walk in to the darkened room the stereo was on playing "Hamster Dance"* Zim: You have a stereo?  
  
Dib: No............................. *Gir pops out of nowhere* Gir: It's my stereo! That nice kid over there gave it to me! *The kid over there was screaming "Give that back you bully!"* And let me have this song!  
  
Dib: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I don't see any alien? Zim you sure he went into here Zim: Yes! *the alien leapt from the dark corner on the wall at Dib slashing its claws* *barely missing Dib's chest* Zim: Get down!! *takes out his laser gun* *Shooting wildly into the darkness at the alien* Gir: *running around in circles* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *The alien impaled Gir with its tail and used him as a shield reflecting Zim's bullets* Zim: *bullet hit his arm* AHHHHHHHH my arm! *drops the laser* Ughhh I got to get out of here *ran out of the room and locking the door leaving Gir, Dib, and Gaz stuck* Dib: NO!!!! *Didn't have anytime to try and stop him because of the alien flinging Gir around still on his tail* Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HI DIB!!!! *smacks dib* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Gaz: *Does a left upper cut at the aliens jaw* Alien: Hisssssssss!! *throws Gir and turns attention at Gaz* Gaz: Humph!  
  
Well that's chapter 3! Chapter 4 will have Gaz and the Alien showdown! Who will win? Only time will tell! Please leave Review's also! 


	4. Gaz vs Alien

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres Chapter 4! The showdown between Gaz and the Alien! Who will win? How am I supposed to know? I just work here... Well yeah.... Roll the clip!  
  
Gaz: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Alien: Hissssssssssssssss *leaps up and does a diagonal slash with its tail completely missing Gaz* Gaz: *takes out baseball bat* Huuuuuuuuuuur! *smacks the alien in the chest making it scream with pain and crawling back* Alien: Hisssssssss *leaps on wall and grabs Gaz by the neck and throws her into the corner* Gaz: *Retrieves bat and leaps in air hit the bat against the aliens face breaking the bat* Heh and that was my favorite bat. Alien: *hissing and letting out shrieks with it wounded head slashed at Gaz's head but missing by an inch* HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Dib: *stands there watching them fight, after a while he went and got some pop-corn and a chair* .........GO GAZ! GO GAZ! GO GAZ! Alien: *Grabbed Gaz's arm and attempted to head bite but was flung backwards and kick and had an uppercut in the leg tripping it* HISS! Gaz: ERRRRRR!!!! *Did several kicks to the chest and head then grabbed it back by the leg and punched it in the face and shoving a soda down its throat* Alien: *Clings to the ceiling in dismay and breaks a hole in the roof and leaps out running past the police tripping one* Police: There he is!!!! And he's back for moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Get him! *police ran after the alien but after 30 seconds screams of horror and pain rained through the streets* (Down a random alley) Zim: *breathing hard* I think I lost it! Puny Human Earth Filth!!!!! My plans a disaster! The alien must've turned into a queen by now! There no stopping them! I must get back to my lab and escape this planet! I'll just tell the armada not to come by this filthy planet! *Gir jumps out of a garbage can* Gir: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gir: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *One hour later* Gir: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Zim: *standing still reading a book* you finished yet? Gir: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES! Zim: Gir! Plan X-98! Now! I command you! Gir: *eyes turn red* Yes sir! *goes into rocket mode and Zim gets on* Zim: To our base! *Flying through the sky he accidentally hit Peter Pan* Peter Pan: AHHHHHH Zim: Watch out! Sky hog!!! *then hits E.T.* E.T.: AUGHGOFHOSDH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Species 9789!!! *takes out laser and shoots it* hehehe *finally gets to his base* Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! TV! Zim: NO GIR! We must get inside our base and get out of here!!! Gir: HI!!!! Zim: What? Gir: Just saying Hi to my friend! He was on my leg for the whooooooooole trip! Zim: Do I dare.... *looks back* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *sees facehugger* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!!!! *yes... here's the chase seen* Facehugger: *leaps at Zim and chases him around his base for about an hour* Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *leaps around the corner waiting for it to come down the corner to, has a pan in his hand* Facehugger: *comes around corner and dodges Zim's feeble attempt at hitting it with a pan and lunges at Zim* Zim: AHHHHHHHHHH *ducks down with the facehugger missing him and hitting pistachio* (Pistachio is from the Invader Zim episode called "Rise of the Zit boy")  
  
What will happen? Only time will tell!!! Will there be a new "Doll" alien? Or will the facehugger get the message? And what happened to that drone? Plus what happened to Gir, Dib, and Gaz? On the next episode of "Aliens"!! 


	5. Pizza?

Ok here is chapter 5!!!! Ok I got something to say! If I get no feedback or reviews im gonna stop making chapters -.- gotta know it any1 likes my story at all....  
  
The facehugger leaped to pistachios mouth and laid the egg. Zim: Hehehe foolish facehugger! Attacking wood! Hahahahahahhahahahaha! Wait! They aliens take genes of whatever species they burst from! That means! *gulp* *A wooden chestburster exploded out of pistachio* Chestburster: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crawled at a small speed at Zim with it's..... Wooden jaws of doom!!!!* Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Gir!!!! Unleash the termites!!! Gir: Okey Dokey!!! *Opens top of head* Bye guys!!! *The chestburster screamed and ran away* Chestburster: But im a real boy!!! *nose grows* *then Pinocchio walks in* Pinocchio: You stole my line! *smacks the chestburster* Jerk!!! *While Pinocchio was walking away then termites at a swift speed dived through his wooden heart* *All was silent as Pinocchio's twisted face hit the concrete with a surprising THUD! The room was silent* Zim: ...............So who wants pizza? *Gir and the Chestburster raised there hands and yelled "PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!"* Zim: *after eating pizza* Now what was I going to do again? Hmmmmmmmm I remember running to my lab for something...... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *looks at the pizza delivery boy with his head missing* Here is your tip pizza slave!!! *body tips over* If your expecting more earth monies your out of luck pal! ............... *locks door* What a weirdo! ..... Oh Ya!!!!! The aliens! Gir we must go!!! Gir? *up stairs* Gir: Want more tea Mr. Alien? Alien: Hissssssssssssssss Gir: Here your go!! *squirts some on alien* Alien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *screams in pain and runs through window* Gir: HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you soon!! Zim: *echoes upstairs* GIR!!! Down here now! Gir: *eyes turn red* Yes my master!! *eyes turn back to torques* *walks down stairs* Hehehehhehehehe! Zim: Gir! We must escape this terrible place! Gir: When will we come back! Zim: Never Gir! Never! Gir: Never? ( But........ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Ok! ( OHHHHH Angry monkey show!!! Can we watch it huh huh?!!? Zim: -.- *hits Gir on head with pan and drags Gir by the leg to the ship* Gir: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!! MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
That's were I leave the story for now! Tune in next time for.......... Stuff..................... 


	6. Gir the exploder

Hi, Hi and uhhhhhhhhhhhh hi!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating chapters lately but I want reviews!!! I need to know if my story is going anywhere soooooooooooooooooooooo.......... If you want more chapters just leave a brief review k? So anyway..... Here is my story...  
  
Gir was jumping wildly and flying around into walls. Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING!!!!!!!!! Zim: Gir! STOP!!!!! Gir I comman- *Gir fly's into zim's face and gets hurled into the irken cruiser with the seat belt on* Zim: *big sigh* there! Ahhh That out to hold you Gir. *Gir brings a weapon of mass destruction out of his head* Uhhhhhhhhhhhh......... Gir....... What is that? Gir: A weapon of mass destruction! ( Zim: ........................................................... *somewhere in Iraq* Saddam: What the..... You! Where is my WMD!?!?! Scientist: Ummmmm sir..... A little green dog walked up and ate it then flew away. Saddam: .................. Scientist: ........................... Saddam: I really think you should cut back on the drinks.... Scientist: (  
  
*ok back to Zim and Gir...* Gir: *takes off seatbelt and runs around on the cruiser* Zim: Gir!!!! Stop it!! Oh no! Not that not that!!!! *Gir steps on radio and the radio plays the theme song* Radio: I love you, you love me! Were a happy fami- *Zim picks up Gir and smashes the radio with Gir's head* Zim: Stupid earth dinosaurs! *Gir takes out a cake* Gir: CAKE!!!! *throws it at Zim* Zim: AHHHHHHHH MY FACE!!! *trips and falls over "Self Destruct button"* ....... Why do I have a self destruct button? Gir: Oh I put that there yesterday!!! Zim: You? Gir: Oh no I hired Dib!!! Zim: Dib?!?!!? Stinky earth pig beast was in my secret lair!?!? Gir: Ya! Then I gave him these photos with me and you without our disguises! Zim: What?!?!?!?!  
  
Gir: Oh ya and your toothbrush to! Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSE YOU POOP DOG!!!!!!!!!!! Computer: 10 seconds and counting..... Zim: Oh ya I forget about that... *3 seconds and he's still standing still* Zim: Oh ya!!!  
  
*grabs Gir and runs out of his base* Gir: OOOOOOOOOOO fireworks!!!!! *pulls out the bomb* Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sizzles.... Was just a dud* Zim: *sigh* that was close Gir: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww it died..... I'll get another!!! *rockets off to saddam* Zim: .......... Oh how Gir's stupid..... Oh well.... Where was I? Oh yes! I need a ship....... Of course! Tak's Ship!!!  
  
Dun dun dun! What a place to leave off huh? What will happen??? Will Dib give Zim the ship? And what happened to Gir? Plus where did that alien get off to? Also why am I asking you? You don't know! All will be told in the next chapter! Also... If you don't leave a review I am NOT making another chapter!!! And that's a fact so let's wait for the next episode of "Laughing Aliens!!!™" (rofl just kidding about the name) 


End file.
